


The Red Ledger Club. An Introduction

by onceuponatmi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Red Pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponatmi/pseuds/onceuponatmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint invite Bucky to spend an evening with them for their weekly meeting of the Red Ledger Club. Since New York they have been having these scotch and check-in sessions, finding comfort in spending time with another person who understands the unique aftermath of being brainwashed and weaponized. They think they can offer Bucky some perspective or at least a safe place to talk. Or not talk. Whatever is needed. Things go awry but much giggling ensues. I woke up with this in my head and I don't know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Ledger Club. An Introduction

Natasha and Clint invite Bucky to spend an evening with them for their weekly meeting of the Red Ledger Club. Since New York they have been having these scotch and check-in sessions, finding comfort in spending time with another person who understands the unique aftermath of being brainwashed and weaponized. They think they can offer Bucky some perspective or at least a safe place to talk. Or not talk. Whatever is needed. 

They choose Clint’s place, set arrival for about 7. Natasha provides the single malt and Bucky just needs to bring himself. 7.30pm rolls around and no Barnes. Natasha figures he’s not coming and Clint tops up their glasses. No need to be polite and wait for a guy who’s not going to show. 8.15 and there’s a knock on the door. Natasha answers and freezes. Bucky looks nervous, avoids eye contact, and apologizes for his lateness. Says he had trouble finding the right clothes. The coat was easy but he had a hell of a time finding red leather pants.

After Natasha stops chuckling she steps out of the way and lets the fully scarlet Bucky in. “Red Ledger, Barnes, not leather. What kind of an evening did you think this was, anyway?” He blushes even harder as Clint catches sight of him and slides off the couch, his body bent and his breath gone, as he laughs and laughs and laughs. Natasha grips Bucky’s arm tightly so he can’t bolt, pours him a drink (several fingers worth), and makes him sit. 

Clint, from the floor, finally gasps “Sorry for the misunderstanding, I’ll try not to mumble the next time I invite you someplace, but, MAN, thanks for that. I haven’t…. You look so….” And he’s down for the count again. This sets Natasha off once more and this time Bucky joins in.

He is surprised by the sound of his own laughter. Bucky can’t remember when, hell, IF, he’s heard it before. He’s seen the video at the Smithsonian, the one where he’s laughing with Steve, but that Bucky was just a character on screen. He relaxes into the couch, takes off his red leather duster (which he secretly rather likes), and settles back. His ridiculous pants squeak against Clint’s leather couch throwing them all into gales of mirth again and Bucky feels something in his chest release. When he catches his breath he takes a sip of his scotch and listens as Natasha calls this meeting of the Red Ledger Club to order.

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeuh. Someone draw this for me. I need it.


End file.
